


Driving Force in Nature

by lovesrogue36



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Kissing in the Rain, Pre-OT3, Rain Sex, Skinny Dipping, Swimming, X-Wing(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5634070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesrogue36/pseuds/lovesrogue36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey enjoys a few new luxuries: rain, skinny dipping and steaming up X-wings. Set post-TFA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Force in Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Filling my own prompt... my bad:
> 
> "While Finn is recovering, Poe convinces Rey to get outside for some fresh air. Bonding ensues.  
> +100 if "bonding" turns into skinny dipping"  
> http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=518970#cmt518970D
> 
> Title from the oddly appropriate quote: "Water is the driving force in nature." - Leonardo da Vinci

Grass is prickly. Water is slick. Wet earth is malleable, like the naked flesh of the planet underfoot. These are things she has only learned in the past few hours, way out in the greengreengreen forests of D’Qar.

Rey pushes her toes deeper into the muddy lake floor, relishing the squish with her eyes closed and her arms spread out at her sides. Poe insists she has to stay where she can touch the bottom, (she can’t really swim after all), but that’s fine by her: being in water deeper than her ankles is still unnerving enough.

Unnerving, but _blissful_.

The water laps at her chest and the ends of her hair where it’s come undone from her customary loops. Rey moans softly, scrubbing her hands over her forearms under the water. She hasn’t felt so clean… _ever_. Even the showers at the base don’t make her feel quite like this. Standing here in the water, she still has a hard time comprehending that people can get wet for the sake of being wet. Whole ponds and lakes and _oceans_ full of water for the sake of itself.

“Enjoying yourself?”

Rey’s head snaps up, a smile flitting across her face at the sight of Poe leaning against a tree at the lake’s edge. “It’s _amazing_.”

“It’ll be raining soon.” Poe squints up at the sky, strewn with clouds growing darker by the moment. “I guess you’ve never seen that either, huh?”

“Moisture’s harvested from the ground on Jakku. Not even very successfully. I hear Tatooine has a much more significant moisture trade,” she says by way of agreement, lifting a hand out of the water so rivulets drip slowly off her fingertips.

Poe squats at the shore, dipping his fingers into the water and splashing it at her. “Well get ready, babe, water is about to start falling from the sky. Literally.” He wiggles his fingers at her, eyebrow raised. “Come on, we’ll get to some cover before it hits.”

Pushing her arms out to her sides, Rey kicks once, twice, just out of his reach, like he taught her. “ _You_ come on. A little water never hurt nobody.” It’s a challenge, and a cheeky one at that.

Her hair is clinging to her cheeks, breasts buoyant under the surface of the lake, her reflection choppy in waves of her own creation.

Poe squints at the sky again but somehow, this time, she doesn’t think he’s looking at the clouds. “What about-”

“No. Don’t.” Rey’s voice is rough, and not just because she swallowed several mouthfuls of lake water when she misjudged the depth earlier. _Don’t talk about Finn._

It’s not that she doesn’t want him to be part of this. She does, she wants Finn splashing and showing off in the water next to her. She isn’t sure if the three of them resembles anything remotely like an accepted social entanglement in Poe’s world or if Finn will be _interested_ in being part of this. Part of them. She still wants it.

The problem is, he _can’t_ be part of this right now. He’s in a goddamn coma and the waiting is familiar, but still hell.

Rey knows Poe thinks she’s funny and good with a wrench; she thinks he’s kind and great with his hands. They’ve been not talking about this for a while but then she stripped naked and ran splashing into the lake and she’s fairly certain he took a good long look at her ass so she feels fairly secure in thinking he wants her too.

She knows Poe thinks quite a few things about Finn too, but that’s an issue for when Finn is _awake_ and can have an opinion on the matter.

When he finally looks back at her, the teasing smile has slid off her face and she feels deathly serious again. It’s quiet, but the kind of quiet where there’s birds and rustling leaves and the deafening sound of living things. Poe reaches up and unzips his flight suit, strips it down to his waist, and bends over to unlace his boots. He doesn’t break eye contact, just takes his clothes off as methodically as she had removed hers an hour before.

She’s seen her share of naked men, (the squadron’s locker rooms and showers are technically not co-ed but there’s a distinct lack of regard for that fact.) A smirk tugs at her lips at the sight of him: hairy legs and chest, several stripes here and there of glaring white scar tissue, and a handsome cock he seems neither boastful nor shy of.

Poe steps into the water, grabbing her hand as soon as she’s within reach and yanking her against his bare chest. Draping her free arm over his shoulder, she tangles her legs with his for balance and there’s certainly no more question of what they’re heading for. Rey’s smirk grows, his body anchoring her in the water where moments before she could easily have drifted away.

“Hold your breath,” he whispers, nose brushing hers as he pushes hair out of her face with one massive hand.

Rey gulps air, resisting the urge to plug her nose, and squeezes her eyes shut seconds before he tugs them both under the surface. Water rushes over her head, cold and shocking and exhilarating. When they burst free again, Poe’s dark hair is plastered to his head and there’s water clinging to all his crevices.

She really doesn’t think water is supposed to be an aphrodisiac but nothing gets her heart racing like being submerged; nothing except maybe the way Poe’s hands are stroking her sides, thumbs tracing her hipbones, palms resting for bare seconds against the curve of her breasts.

They stand there, feet just brushing the bottom of the lake, and she thinks she’s lost. She would never find her way out of these woods alone so she’s physically lost but she’s lost in an existential way too, the kind of lost that means she doesn’t know where she belongs but that this man in front of her can get her there.

She can’t imagine what he’s thinking, even staring into his eyes for long minutes, but just about the time she thinks he might be ready to tell her, the rain starts.

It’s just an unfamiliar drip at first, a drop of something against the back of her neck. Then one on her cheek, another on his shoulder beside her hand.

Her eyes widen and she tips her head back to watch the sky. Poe smirks, but not the cocky smirk of a pilot; rather, the jovial smirk of seeing someone else in awe. The drops obscure one another until they hit the lake, creating unending ripples. He takes advantage of her vulnerable pose, ducking his head to suck the water off her throat. Rey shudders, clinging to his shoulders with both hands as he laves his tongue over her pulse point. He makes his way over the thin, sensitive skin stretched across her collarbone, down across the swell of her breast. His soft, full lips close around her nipple; Rey clambers closer, back arching so the ends of her hair float out behind her on the water. Her short nails dig into his shoulders, rain pelting her face and arms.

Thunder cracks in the distance and Rey startles out of his arms, slipping on the muddy lake bottom. Poe gives a gasp of surprise that descends into laughter as she scrambles to her feet, coughing on lakewater and splashing him viciously.

“Hey, hey now, watch it!” he laughs, grabbing her around the waist and hauling her into shallower water. “It’s just a little thunder,” Poe teases, but he holds her closer to his chest when it rumbles across the sky again.

Rey’s skin has gone a shade paler than normal beneath her perpetual pink sunburn and he cups her cheek in his hand. “It’s just a little thunder,” he murmurs again, resting his forehead against hers.

“What does it mean?” Her voice quivers, hands clenched tight on his arms.

“It’s just the storm. It comes with the rain. Not always, but some storms. It doesn’t mean anything,” he assures her, one hand sliding warmly into the small of her back.

With the water lapping no higher than her hips, Rey shivers, suddenly cold. Poe rubs his hands vigorously over her arms, stepping back to take her hand. She’s pretty sure he says something about taking cover in the X-Wing, but her eyes are glued on his lips and as nice as a dry blanket and the enclosed cockpit of his starfighter sound, she can think of one other thing she’d like to do in the rain.

Tugging on his hand, she draws him back to her in the water, rain coming down around them in sheets now. The force of the churned up water nearly knocks her off her feet but she’s a quick study and she lets herself move with it rather than against it. Poe brings his hand up to her cheek, that look in his eye that asks if she’s sure, that wants to know if she’s thinking straight.

Rey doesn’t let him ask any of it aloud, just claps her hands on his jaw and kisses him for all she’s worth. He groans against her mouth, lips pursed in protest, but she feels the moment he gives in. It’s fairly obvious, really: one second, he’s stiff and proprietary, (except for his cock nudging her belly and their utter nakedness in a lake in the forest), and the next second, he’s sucking her bottom lip between his teeth, hands roaming her body again. Her moments of naïve vulnerability, (terror at a thunderstorm, for one), always seem to put a damper on his unspoken lust for her, even when not ten minutes ago, he had her legs wrapped around him and his mouth on her breast. Like he’s terrified to take advantage of her bruised and sunburnt young soul.

When they break for air it’s by mere centimeters, swollen lips panting against each other. Rey’s eyes snap open, scanning his face. Dark eyebrows are impossibly straight, eyes still closed, stubble visible along his jaw.

“Fuck, Rey.” It’s a whisper, barely audible over the rain that’s running in her eyes and chilling her skin.

“X-Wing?” she suggests, feeling her cheeks dimple as a grin spreads helplessly across her face.

Poe grabs her hand and scrambles out of the lake, mind clearly made up. It’s completely ungraceful, both of them slipping on mud and grass, but they gather up their soaked clothes and race naked across the small clearing to his starfighter. Rey climbs the ladder still propped at its side, hitting the button with her elbow so the cockpit lid slowly raises. The ladder creaks at their combined weight as he climbs up the three rungs below her, kissing her calf, the back of her knee, the birthmark on her right thigh, his arms still full of flight suit.

“Nice view from back here,” Poe murmurs against the small of her back, drawing a shiver that is mostly because she’s freezing and soaked but partly due to his voicelipstongue.

Rey groans, shoving the lid up the rest of the way and climbing up to dig out the army-issue blanket stored behind the seat. Somehow they manage to both get into the cockpit before it’s completely filled up with rainwater; Poe shoves their clothes under the dash and she bangs the lid shut, narrowly avoiding cracking both their skulls open with it.

They wedge into the seat, giggling furiously as she gets the blanket wrapped around her shoulders and her body mostly wrapped around him. Poe scrunches down with his head against the window and Rey perches on his lap, feet dangling off the seat on either side of him. They catch their breath, rain pounding on the glass overhead. She can’t speak for him but she feels her heartbeat slow, her breath even out, and reaches up with a corner of the blanket to wipe the water out of her eyes, pushing wet hair back.

Poe strokes a hand over her thigh, long fingers spread over the tight muscle in the front and thumb reaching down for the sensitive skin on the inner side. His free hand works beneath the blanket, two fingers sliding confidently between her legs and coming away slick and wet. Rey stifles a moan, spreading her thighs wider across his lap and resting an arm on the back of the seat, fingers toying with his dark, dripping hair.

“The rain’s great, but that’s my favorite kind of wet,” she quips. When she’s not running and fighting and scavenging for her life, Rey’s discovered she has quite the sharp-tongued and _filthy_ sense of humor.

Poe vibrates with laughter under her hand, white teeth flashing in the deep grey light of the storm. “Mine too,” he rumbles, wiping a long wet streak on her thigh with his fingers before drawing another pass between her legs. Flipping his hand over, he grinds his knuckles in haphazard circles against her clit.

Traipsing her hand down through his chest hair, she brushes the base of his stiffening cock with her fingertips, feels him shudder under her just as she’s trembling over him. They’re not a very well-composed pair, but she likes it that way. Likes knowing that she’s still just a human girl, despite all the fate and destiny; likes knowing he’s still just a human boy, despite all the fame and high flying.

Rey leans in, catches his plump bottom lip between hers, swipes her tongue across the split that hasn’t quite healed. He hisses against her mouth, the taste of sweat and caramel candies briefly tinged with copper. Grinning, she scrapes a hand over his scratchy stubble and licks at his perfect teeth. His cock is warm and impatient in her hand, the rain an insistent soundtrack outside. Poe runs a hand over her ass beneath the blanket, tugging her closer so the head of his cock slips between her legs.

She gasps, on cue, and he takes the opportunity to seize control of the kiss; his tongue darts out across her top lip, turning it into a wet, slippery affair, to match the rest of the rain-drenched experience. Rey plants one foot on the seat beside him, toes curled against worn leather, and lifts up just high enough to slide him inside herself. Poe gives a groan, burying his face between her breasts as she sinks down on him, impossibly warm in the cold cockpit.

“Fuck. Fucking _fuck_.” He’s got a pilot’s mouth on him, that’s for sure, muffled as it is in her skin.

Rey grins, tipping his chin up with one finger, intent on putting that mouth to better use. He surges up though, catching her off guard because that’s what _she_ meant to do, and resumes his pillage of her mouth. His tongue is strong, insistent, stroking hers until she wriggles in his lap, urging him with little more than gasps and moans to _move_.

Poe settles one hand on her hipbone and the other firmly on her clit, shifting under her in a cramped, irregular rhythm that’s starfighting good. Sends a rush to her head and everywhere else. Her eyes are slammed shut, relishing the wet glide of his skin on, under and inside her, not unlike the way she relished the lake on every inch of her as well.

The blanket slips off her shoulders, baring her back and crumpling somewhere at his feet. Tangling her fingers in his hair, Rey gasps incoherent words into his mouth, intending never to stop kissing him, not while he’s making her… she wants to refrain from any clichés like _fly_ or _soar_ or _see stars_ but it’s _accurate_ , all right?

Running a hand up the knobs of her spine, he buries his fingers in her hair too, so they’re both a wet, tangled mess. Her body clenched tight around him and his tongue in her mouth. He twitches his hips, hitting new angles, better angles, and Rey shouts, slamming a flat palm against the steamed up window of the cockpit. It rattles on impact. She can feel him quivering beneath her thighs, his kisses growing more and more desperate. Rey presses elegant, if calloused, fingers to his face, traces the small lines of concentration beside his eyes.

“Yes- _yes-_ ” Any words dissolve into groans, her fist balling to bang on the back of the seat. They’re probably lucky she doesn’t accidentally hit the eject button.

Her eyes are half-lidded but she watches Poe come, dark features twisted with pleasure, teeth sunk into his lip. Rey gasps at the sight of it, him clinging to her as much as she clings to him. Like he needs her, like she really and truly means something. He’s surprisingly quiet as he finishes, hips jerking.

Poe groans after a long moment, resting inside her, and scrubs a hand over his face. She lifts off him efficiently and flops over so she’s tucked between his legs. He rests a hand low on her stomach, long middle finger reaching out to nudge her sensitive clit and earning himself a moan, like she could go again. She’d be just as happy to lie here though and let him toy with her, like she’s part of the delicate controls on the dash in front of them. She feels him smile against her cheek, sucking on her earlobe. It tickles a little and Rey swats at him, unable to keep from grinning back.

“It’s stopped raining,” she whispers finally, though she’s never felt the need to fill the silence before.

Poe drops a kiss onto the top of her head, palming her breasts affectionately. “Not for long,” he assures her. She wants to tell him she’s thinking of Finn, that she’s already gone back to worrying, even with their happy little cocoon here unbroken. It seems like it would be uncouth to be thinking of another man at a time like this but somehow she still doesn’t think Poe will mind.

She doesn’t say anything, just reaches up and draws stars on the steamy window overhead with a fingertip.

 


End file.
